1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge having an automatic recovery mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hinges comprise a pair of flanges fixed to the wall and the door respectively, and a spring engaged between the wall and the door for recovering the door. However, the rotating speed of the door caused by the spring is so fast that the users may be hit or stricken by the door inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hinges.